


Your Love Is My Drug

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, he's super high, holly is amused, milt is in the hospital, russ is embarassed, seeing her for the first time (again) video inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt gets a serious case of appendicitis and must be operated on. After the operation, he is so high on drugs that he forgets Russ when he visits. Milt falls in love with Russ all over again. <br/>Oh, and they're married and there is insecurity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is My Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo!! Another story! I was inspired after reading a bunch of fanfics done for the Seeing Her For The First Time (Again)   
> Video prompt.   
> I had no idea how to write a drugged Milt, so this must be super OOC or something. And I don't know anything about medicine. HaHa ^.^"
> 
> I did this really quickly, and only did a scan through to check for obvious mistakes. So, yeah... here you go :D Oh and sorry not sorry about the cliche title :P

“Dammit, Milt! You fucking _bastard_ son of a bitch worrying the shit out of me…” Russ paced outside of the infirmary, practically digging trenches in the glossy white tiles as he cursed Milt for sending himself to the hospital. He didn’t know nor care how long he spent outside of the frosted glass doors just walking and worrying.

It didn’t matter that it wasn’t the first time either of them have been sent to the hospital, it still scared the shit out of Russ. Drive by shootings, vengeful fathers…incidents like those could never really be prevented especially for law enforcers.

Only in this case, there was no criminal of the day to blame Milt’s trip to the hospital on. Russ laughed humorlessly and wiped his palm down his face. It was fucking _appendicitis_.

Russ should have known something was wrong when he woke up earlier than Milt this morning. The gruff detective would usually wake up next to empty sheets and the aroma of fresh coffee from the still brewing coffee machine, signaling that Milt had left for his morning jog. Instead Russ had found Milt buried under the sheets with his hair plastered to his forehead by a sheen of sweat and a sickly burn radiating from his skin. He had panicked and shook Milt awake only to be dismissed by Milt’s claim that he overheated from the lack of air-conditioning last night. Milt had just smiled with a little bit too much teeth, similar to the fake grins he gave when they first met, and told Russ not to worry. It was probably just a simple cold he said. Russ would have fought with Milt some more, but the other man was already getting up. Milt started to babble away about his plans for the barbecue they were going to have, so Russ just let the issue go.

Russ stopped pacing to look at his hand, the gleaming silver ring contrasting against his calloused fingers. It was their wedding anniversary and Milt had wanted to organize a barbecue with their friends. Russ was a bit hesitant about throwing a party, but Milt was so goddamn excited and hell, Russ just couldn’t take that away from him. At least this time, the older man didn’t have to worry about not getting an invite.

“Can’t believe ‘m married.” Russ whispered to himself. He and Milt have been for a while already, but he was always in awe of it all. Russ knew how much of an asshole he was before Milt came to Battle Creek and even worse when they worked together. The detective had always thought he would end up alone, he didn’t have a lot to give to anyone who’d care enough to start something. But, then Milt had to just stroll in and disturb Russ’s inner brooding. Milt just had to _care_.  

He was so fortunate to have an amazing husband and such great friends he can put all of his trust in and Russ enjoyed having fun with them all during the barbecue. Well, until Milt had collapsed, dropping a plate to clutch his abdomen in pain. Russ cursed himself for not getting to Milt sooner, but the taller man was never around Russ, spending his time talking to the others and getting everything ready. Russ ran to Milt, grabbing Font along the way, and half-carried, half-dragged Milt to the car to take him to the hospital.

Russ flexed his hand into a fist in anger. It terrified him to see Milt so weak and in pain. He had no idea what to do. If it had just been during a case that Milt had gotten hurt, Russ could’ve just beat the shit out of the dumbass that did it. Now, he had no one to blame it on and tear out his anger to. It was Milt’s body that was failing him.

Russ snapped out of himself, when the doctor arrived.

“How is he?” Russ could feel one of his hands tremble, so he ran it though his hair, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

The doctor’s eye’s softened behind her thin framed glasses, she noticed anyway. “Detective, he’s fine.”

Russ let out a long sigh of relief. _Thank God_ and then she continued.

“However, there were some complications, so we were forced to give him quite a lot of morphine…”

Russ eyes sharpened, “Shit, is he in pain? How bad does he—?”

“No, no! He’s not in pain, he’s awake actually. It’s just that the high amount of morphine added to the sedatives we gave him earlier…”

“Made him high off his ass.” Russ finished for her and started laughing loudly, even bordering into hysteria. He may have seemed crazy, but he was just so happy that his husband was okay. He calmed down after a minute and asked if Milt was ready for visitors.

The doctor deemed it okay, so he informed the others still in the waiting room area and he walked through the hall, smiling greatly. He couldn’t wait to see Milt healthy again, no longer covered in gross sweat and sickly pale. And it must be pretty hilarious to see a high Milton Chamberlain. He’d finally see his perfect husband lose some of his control. Well, other than during sex. And with that Russ barged into the room.

Milt was looking out of the window opposite from the door and seemed to have not noticed Russ’s arrival. His back was propped up a bit, so he wasn’t all the way lying down and his body language already signaled how dazed he still was.

“Hey, Milt.” Russ stood closer to the bed and gave him a relaxed smirk.

Milt slowly faced Russ and tilted his head at a slight angle. His glazed eyes widened dramatically and his mouth opened in a perfect “O”.

Russ chuckled and was about to make a joke until he was interrupted by Milt’s exclamation.

“Who are you?!” Russ knew it was just the drugs, but he was still a bit disheartened that Milt didn’t recognize him. “You’re not a nurse, are you?”

“Um…I’m Russ. I’m not your nurse. I prefer to catch the killers than treat the victims. ” He joked awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. This introduction was definitely a far cry to their first one. He was about to say more, but Milt opened his mouth.

“Russ…” Milt repeated his name softly, even reverently, and gazed into Russ’s eyes. He smiled dreamily and said, “You’re beautiful.”

It was Russ’s turn to be surprised as he dropped his arm and blushed furiously. Milt had never called him “beautiful” before and really, why would anyone else call him that either. At the most, Russ would think he’d be ruggedly handsome or some shit like that. Now Milt, Russ thought, he was the beautiful one.

Milt reached his hand out slowly and Russ was about take it when there was a knock on the door.

Holly came in holding an unopened pack of saltines and a small cup of water in one hand and a bouquet on the other. “Hey, you guys.” She smiled brightly at the two of them.

She first put down the water and crackers on the nearby table and then walked up to the couple, standing right beside Russ. She tilted her head toward Russ and he did the same, “The doctor came by and said to feed him the crackers so he won’t get nauseous later. Oh, and the others had to leave. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing and I’ll leave too.”

Russ thanked her, hoping she understood just how grateful her help was. Even though whatever happened between them didn’t work out, she was still one of his closest friends. Out of the corner of his eye though, he saw that Milt was no longer smiling. In fact, he was actually glaring at them. Russ was about to ask what was wrong when Holly held out the bouquet.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” She chuckled and waved the flowers in her hand, “I bought this as a get well gift and I thought you might also like it too as a wedding anniversary present?”

She gave it to Milt and he stared back at her in amazement, “I’m married?!” He clutched the flowers as though it was a life line and some of the petals fell on his lap.

“Um…yeah.” Russ was back to blushing and he took the flowers from Milt. “To me.”

If Milt’s eyebrows went any higher, they would be in his hairline. “You married me? Why?”

“I should be asking you that.” Russ mumbled under his hand as he attempted to hide his face.

“No way.” Russ wondered if Milt would have gotten a headache by how quick he was shaking his head without the drugs in his system. Then again, without the drugs, they wouldn’t be having this conversation. “You’re _gorgeous_ Russ. And you’re…” His face scrunched up a bit as if he was thinking very hard, “you’re…a killer catcher!”

Russ heard Holly giggling behind him and he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

Milt continued talking, his voice pitching an octave lower and his eyes hooding, “That’s _sexy_.”

“Okay then!” Russ grabbed hold of Holly’s shoulders and turned her around, pushing her towards the door. “Say goodbye to Holly, she’s leaving right now!” Holly was outright laughing as she said farewell.

“Bye Holly! Thanks for the wedding present!” Milt waved enthusiastically at her and then got quiet.

Russ went to the table to exchange the bouquet for the crackers, “Here Milt, doc says you have to eat these.”

“You shouldn’t have married me Russ. I’m an awful person.” Milt glared down at his hands and growled, “I’m not as perfect as other people believe I am.” His mood drastically changed all of a sudden as he beamed brightly at Russ, “But you’re amazing! You’re so nice and caring. Everyone must love you. I love you!”

Russ sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put down the cracker bag to take Milt’s hand with the hand that had his ring. “Milt, I’m wearing the ring you gave me. If I didn’t believe in our marriage, I wouldn’t be wearing it. Hell, if I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t have married you in the first place.” Russ had no idea that Milt still had his doubts, but it made sense, since he still had his own too. But, they were both starting to overcome them one by one.

Milt squeezed Russ’s hand one last time and whispered so softly he must not have wanted Russ to hear it, “What did I do to deserve you?”

Russ squeezed back, “You loved me…Now eat your damn crackers.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
